Stockholm Syndram
by xDisturbed
Summary: Seeking her help to defeat the Ionia-invading Noxians, Irelia and Riven seek out Syndra, the Dark Sovereign. But once they get to her, the powerful mage kidnaps the two with plans to use them as her personal sex-slaves to test out her new 'magic-member'. Rape/Dark, Magic Futa, One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, BDSM, Smut/Lemon.


During the Noxus Invasion of Ionia, Riven, a Noxian soldier, has deflected from her people and has found herself with Irelia, an Ionian soldier. Irelia realizes that Ionia will not be able to win this war, and thus, she takes Riven with her to see Syndra; an immensely powerful, but rampant anchoress who lives in a temple secluded from the people of Ionia.

* * *

Irelia and Riven were lifted to the hovering sanctuary Syndra took upon as her home, both worried that she would not help Ionia, as she was an evil being who turned this beautiful temple into the mess it currently is. They found themselves entering a large, dark hall, with which Syndra was on the other side of, sitting down in a throne constructed of purple matter.

"Syndra!" Irelia called out. "We nee-"

"I already know what you two weaklings are here for." Syndra stated, cutting Irelia off. "I will help, so long as you help me, first."

"Very well…" Irelia said, glancing at Riven for a second. "No matter what it is, so long as it doesn't involve killing fellow Ionians… we will help you."

"Good." Syndra chuckled, standing up from her chair, holding her hands in front of her as purple light emanated from around her to fill the whole hall. "You must satisfy my _desires_ , whether you like it or not."

" _She's doing something."_ Riven whispered to Irelia, the purple aura glowing so brightly now that it started to blind them. _"Do you feel that?"_

" _Feel what?"_ Irelia asked.

Her question was answered as she and Riven both fell unconscious.

* * *

Irelia awoke in a dimly lit room, feeling a cold draft against her body, opening her eyes to see Riven just in front of her; gagged by a purple, rubber ball as her head and hands were in a wooden pillory. Irelia was no different, being in the exact same position as Riven, unable to move an inch before they heard a pair of heels clicking against the floor, the both of them turning their heads to see where it came from.

"About time, you weaklings." Syndra said, strutting towards both the bound, naked women in a sudden change of attire.

Both of them tried to protest, but their cries were muffled. They tried to move their feet, and heavy shackles around their ankles stopped them from doing so.

Syndra removed herself from her usual mage-like garments, taking on a more _sensual_ appearance as she was clad in matching lingerie. She wore purple stilettos, her long, beautiful legs wrapped by a dark purple pair of stockings. She wore no panties, allowing her pitiful subjects' eyes to lay upon her womanhood so that they could see just _how_ wet she was, her excitement showing stains upon her inner-thighs. A tight, purple corset hugged her waist, accentuating her near-perfect hourglass figure as her breasts, like her womanhood, were left uncovered, allowing sight to her large mounds which held firm, pink nipples. She collared herself with a thin and purple choker, her arms in long, purple gloves which ran just past her elbows. The purple mantle which she wore was still on her head, resting atop her silver locks to remind you this beautiful, near-heavenly dominatrix was _still_ Syndra.

"Oh… I've waited so long for an opportunity like this." Syndra breathed, her tongue running across her lips as she rose her hands and squeezed into her breasts. "I'm going to _ruin_ you two..."

She walked forward, Irelia and Riven looking at their captor in the corner of their eye with fear. Syndra stood close enough where both women could feel the warmth from her thighs against their cheek, staring down at them with a haughty hand on her hip.

"It's been awhile since I've had any fun." She stated. "So much time alone. A woman like me could only please herself for so long…"

Syndra smiled, moving her eyes between the two bound woman looking up at her.

"I won't be able to beat the invaders with such lust controlling me." She sighed. "Oh… You two look _so_ pitiful. Who will be first?"

Irelia and Riven exchanged a wide-eyed stare between themselves before they heard Syndra whispering _'eeny, meeny, miny, moe.'_ They stared as she pointed her finger between them, switching from both their afeared faces many times before she finally stopped on Irelia.

"Aw." Syndra pouted. "I'm tired of fucking Ionians all my life…"

Irelia groaned in her gag to express her detestment as Syndra stood between her and Riven, leaving the Noxian with the view of her backside. Syndra brought her hand towards her hips, her hand brushing against Irelia's nose as she conjured a spell; gifting herself with a large, thick penis made of purple magic.

"Hah." Syndra chuckled, shaking her head as Irelia's eyes widened. "Impressive, yes?"

Irelia peeled her eyes away from the magical member glowing in front of her which was nearly touching her face. She stared up at Syndra with hate in her eyes, watching as the silver-haired woman reached forward to remove her gag.

"You bitch." Irelia muttered, showing her teeth. "Do you think this is fun for us?"

"I don't care about you two." Syndra stated. "I care about me and me only… Now shut up and do what you're good for."

The Dark Sovereign reached down for her fake member and held it by its shaft, pressing its head against Irelia's twisted mouth.

"Open." Syndra ordered. "Before I hurt you."

Irelia snorted as she showed hesitation, but she knew without Syndra, they were hopeless. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air, listening to the mage laugh at her as she opened her mouth and let her in.

"Good…" Syndra breathed, walking closer as she forced Irelia to engulf all the length she had conjured.

Irelia's eyes started to water up, rolling into the back of her head as she started to gag.

"Breathe through your nose." Syndra suggested, moving her hands to hold Irelia's head, thrusting into her mouth until Irelia's lips came against her pelvis.

Irelia tried to protest, and gagging was all she could do, curling her hands which were held beside her. She tried to pull herself away from Syndra, but the mage's grip around her head brought her back to swallow everything she was giving her. No matter how much Irelia protested, she was powerless, barely able to breathe as her mouth was vehemently fucked by the hermit.

"I'm ashamed to say my spell is not finished yet." Syndra admitted. "I feel nothing from this…"

Syndra finally showed Irelia some mercy as she refrained from face-fucking her, taking a step back as she accidently brushed Riven's face with her rear.

"Oh. Sorry." Syndra mocked, turning around to look down at the Noxian runaway. "Forgot about you…"

Riven's eyes widened as she looked down at the dripping, purple member magically betrothed to the top of Syndra's womanhood.

"Do you wish for a try?" Syndra asked, lifting her cock up and resting it against the side of Riven's nose.

Riven shook her head, blinded by its purple glow before Syndra laughed and walked away, moving herself behind Irelia.

"W-what're you doing?" Irelia asked.

Syndra said nothing as she held her tip and pressed its head against Irelia's womanhood, the Ionian unable to resist due to her being locked in a pillory. She slid her way in, Irelia baring her teeth as she shut her eyes and groaned from being filled, feeling Syndra's hands take hold of her hips as their skin pressed together.

"You." Syndra stated on the verge of laughter. "Hmph."

The mage continued to shove herself deep into Irelia's wet womanhood, biting her bottom lip as Irelia tried to suppress the moans she let slip out with each thrust Syndra took. Riven watched afraid, seeing Irelia's face contort with pleasure as Syndra treated her with brutality, the sound of their skin slapping together quickening as Irelia's pillory shook. That little Ionian soldier came quickly, and Syndra did not stop when she did so, her hips continuing their ardent ministrations as Irelia begged for her captor to show mercy;

"Stop!" Irelia screamed. "I-I can't!"

"Fine." Syndra laughed, pulling herself out as Irelia had left a puddle on the floor. "You're so disgustingly weak. Hmph."

Syndra strutted from behind Irelia and back between the faces of the two, pilloried women. She faced Riven, and removed her gag, dropping it to the floor.

"Have anything to say?" She asked the Noxian.

Riven glared back up at the mage. "You're horrid." She stated. "I can not believe you are Ionian."

"Heh. I can see the blush on your cheeks." Syndra stated. "Are you aroused?"

"No." Riven muttered, breaking eye-contact with Syndra as she accidently caught a glimpse of her still-dripping false-member.

Syndra took a hand and rose Riven's chin. "Look at me." She ordered.

"No." Riven replied, still averting her eyes.

Syndra struck Riven with the back of her left hand. "Look at me!"

Riven obliged the mage's order with a scowl.

"Like Irelia, you shall take my length inside your mouth." Syndra stated, pressing her cum-covered cock against Riven's lips. "You are already well acquainted with cleaning up Ionian messes, so you can clean hers' as well."

"N-" Riven tried to refuse, but opening her mouth allowed Syndra's cock to fall into her mouth.

Riven tried to bite down on it, and Syndra struck her face with the back of her hand again.

"You fool." Syndra breathed. "Did you not listen to a word I said while I ravaged your friend here?"

Riven's glare was her response as she engulfed the member, cleaning the mess Irelia had stained upon it quickly as she wished to get this over with.

"Perhaps I shall keep you two here." Syndra said, pulling her cock from Riven's mouth and walking behind her.

"No." Riven muttered, feeling Syndra's head press against her anus. "I will kill you."

"No you won't!" Syndra laughed, shoving her way into Riven's tight asshole.

"Ah!" Riven groaned, her eyes closing as her jaw quivered. "W-why?!"

Syndra had nothing left to say as she pulled her hips away from Riven, giving one, hard thrust back into her rear, watching her skin ripple as recoil. She rose a hand in the hair, and let it fall against Riven's supple backside.

"Why are you doing this?" Irelia asked, watching the mage's breasts bounce as she started to pump away at Riven's backside. "Why not just save your own land?"

"Are you watching my breasts bounce as I fuck your friend?" Syndra asked, ignoring Irelia's question.

Irelia shut herself up and twisted her mouth, moving her eyes to Riven's face, seeing how she struggled to keep a dissatisfied expression. She curled her hands up in fists, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip as she was backed by the mage, her moans stopped in her throat as she groaned and groaned only.

"Come on, moan for me, Noxian." Syndra chuckled, increasing her pace. "I want you to beg for me to continue. I won't save this land until you do."

Irelia and Riven remained silent. Well, Irelia did.

"No!" Riven yelled, pain in her voice.

"Please?" Syndra begged coquettishly, pulling Riven's hips back against her own.

"No!" Riven repeated.

"Then this land is doomed." Syndra stated. "I will just keep you two here and fuck you until your final breath."

" _Please… Riven."_ Irelia whispered. "Just - comply."

Riven rolled her eyes as she looked over at Irelia with clenched teeth. She was in so much pain, despite feeling so much pleasure that it sickened her. There was this slight, little desire deep within her for Syndra to continue hammering away at her backside.

"Smart girl, you are." Syndra told Irelia. "Listen to your friend, bitch."

Riven sighed. "Don't. Stop." She muttered.

"Don't stop, what?" Syndra asked. "And address me as your mistress, please."

"P-please - don't stop, mistress…" Riven muttered, shaking her head, ashamed of herself. "D-don't stop - _ugh!_ \- fucking me…"

"Did I just hear a moan?" Syndra asked, tilting her head.

Irelia tilted her head as well.

"No." Riven said.

"Oh." Syndra sighed, licking her lips as she smiled.

She continued to molest Riven from behind for a while, the Noxian showing no further signs of frailty as the mage was growing tired of pumping away at her captive.

"I might keep you, Noxian." Syndra stated as she pulled out of Riven's asshole. "I like the fight you've got."

Both women remained silent as they did not wish to anger their 'mistress' any further, watching her strut her heeled-feet across the room and to a table which she retrieved a brown whip from. She returned to stand behind Riven, and rose the whip in the air before letting it quickly come down against her ass.

"Ah!" Riven cried out, her face scrunching up as Irelia shrieked.

"I need obedience." Syndra stated, hitting Riven again.

And again, and again, and again. Each time she did, Riven cried out in pain, her ass covered in red stripes once the mage was done. Irelia was horrified, worried that she would be next, but all her worries were put aside as Syndra walked away and grabbed two pairs of silver-steeled handcuffs.

Syndra let the whip fall to the floor, pulling both their arms out of the pillories _only_ to cuff them behind their back. Once they were both bound in the handcuffs which matched their shackles, she removed their necks from the wooden pillories, leaving them kneeling on the floor.

"Stand up, and I will hurt you." Syndra stated, taking hold of the whip again. "And Ionia."

Syndra slowly waved her free hand in front of her fake member, it's purple glow fading away as her dripping, nearly leaking pussy, was revealed to her prisoner's eyes.

"I'm - _very_ aroused." Syndra chuckled. "And I'm very hard to please, too."

Syndra walked forward and stood between them, her ass in Irelia's face as she looked down at Riven.

"I want you to both feast upon me." She ordered, spreading her cheeks for Irelia behind her "Try anything. _Anything_ stupid, and you know what I will do to you two..."

Irelia stretched her neck and planted her face in Syndra's ass, pressing her lips against her smaller entrance as Syndra responded with a chuckle.

"She's smart, this woman." Syndra commented, referring to Irelia. "You should take notes, slut. Your stubbornness will only hurt you."

"If you hadn't tricked us, I could kill you no problem." Riven stated with a smirk. "I will not sully my face between your legs, whore."

"Ooh…" Syndra breathed, raising her whip in the air and holding it over Riven before continuing to speak. "Just do it, _whore_."

The whip's tails clapped against Riven's back.

"No!" Riven said weakly, the pain distracting her.

"Please, Riven." Irelia muttered from behind Syndra, refraining from pleasing her backside. "Just do as she says."

Syndra reached behind herself and shoved Irelia's head back against her ass. "Don't do that again." She told the Ionian.

Riven sighed and gave in to Irelia's plead, moving her head forward with closed eyes as she pressed her mouth against Syndra's pussy.

"Oh…" Syndra breathed, feeling a flutter in her stomach as she dropped the whip and put both hands on Riven's head. "Show me what that filthy mouth can do."

Syndra convulsed as the two women feasted upon her with desperation, the mage struggling to maintain her composure as she was brought to a quivering mess by her slaves. She tried her best to refrain from moaning, but moaning was all that she could do as the mouths surrounding her hips filled her with ecstasy.

"Oh..!" Syndra breathed, rolling her eyes. "You two aren't leaving this temple anytime soon."

Irelia's tongue rubbed against Syndra's anus as Riven's tongue angrily clobbered against Syndra's bud. The mage's hands left Riven's head, moving up to her own bosom to capture pink nipples to pull taut. She was being devoured with such fervor by the two that it was nearly incapacitating, Syndra barely able to keep her lungs full as she curled her toes up against the ground.

"Ogh…" She muttered, her limbs faltering as she succumbed to her climax, almost joining her prisoners on the floor before she caught herself.

Syndra's cum washed down Riven's face, and Riven spat it out.

"No." Syndra struggled to stay. "Don't do that."

Riven continue to refuse what Syndra had painted her face with.

"Clean me." Syndra ordered, taking a deep breath as she stood straight, the heaves of her chest dying down. "Clean me now!"

"No." Riven replied.

Syndra picked the whip up and rose it in the air, and before she could swing it at the refusing Noxian, Riven pressed herself back between Syndra's thighs and lapped up her juices.

"Good…" The mage breathed, smiling as she looked down at the pitiful woman whose face was sheening in her cum.

Syndra walked away, and Irelia finally spoke up.

"What about our deal?" Irelia asked.

Syndra stopped in her step, turning around before her heels clicked their way back towards the two women on their knees.

"I'm not yet satisfied." She stated with a devious smirk.

She left them in that dark cellar until she returned later that day, ready for more. And she continued to return many times a day, for weeks - until both women were able to fulfill her desires with a voluntary smile on their faces.

Syndra, to this day, still did not fulfill her part of the deal. But, with the help of Irelia and Riven, she was able to bring her magical-member to the point where she could _feel_ it. And while she did so, Irelia and Riven could definitely feel it…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by Gmp1000.**


End file.
